


He Would've Been Here

by deniallisstrong



Series: Ziam Tumblr Drabbles (ifigureditout) [26]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Jealous Liam, Jealousy, M/M, The Infamous Candy Thong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 15:57:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13999584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deniallisstrong/pseuds/deniallisstrong
Summary: “Maybe I should have invited Harry instead.”When Zayn’s eyebrows furrow downwards, Liam explains with a shrug, “At leasthewould’ve been here…” He glances at his watch with mild interest. “38 minutes ago.”Zayn purses his lips, squinting just slightly as he tries to read Liam. “I don’t think you’re prepared to go down this road,” he says matter-of-factly, and it’s not a lie. He’s well aware of how Liam gets anytime Harry is evenmentionedwithin a fifty foot radius of Zayn.When Liam quirks his eyebrow as if saying,try me, Zayn obliges.[Based on the anonymous prompt:october prompt list #5 would work for ziam when they're in an argument and one of them brings up zarry22 would so go with ziam’s first prompt!! wow,,, one of them realizing the argument was stupid and says it, while the other is like ‘or better yet’ then leans in and kisses him! ‘now, harry never got to do that’5. “Don’t you dare say/do that to me.”22. “Just hold my hand, please.”]





	He Would've Been Here

“Babe, where are you?” Liam huffs into his phone, trying not to sound too whiny. Still, he doesn’t do that well at hiding the frustration in his voice. “I’ve been at this empty table for, like, 20 minutes now.” 

“What?” Zayn asks, sounding suddenly panicked. “I thought we said we’d meet at eight.” There’s what sounds like a mad scramble in the background.

Liam rolls his eyes as he once more avoids the waiter’s eye contact. “No,  _you_ wanted eight, and I wanted six, so we…”

“Compromised and made it seven,” Zayn finishes for Liam slowly, voice downtrodden as the conversation suddenly comes back to him. “Shit.” There’s some more shuffling. “I’m so sorry. I’m leaving now, okay? I’ll be there in, like, 20. Depending on how bad traffic is.” 

“Okay,” Liam sighs, trying to push back the impending anger. He knows he fails when the other end falls silent. “See you soon.”

After what feels like forever, Zayn’s racing into the restaurant, looking more than a bit flustered, seemingly out of breath, his wind-blown hair sticking up in places. (Yet, somehow, still more gorgeous than anything Liam’s ever seen.)

“I made it,” he groans as he flops into the seat across from Liam. 

Liam snorts, moving to uncross his arms as Zayn sits. He knows it’s not really Zayn’s fault, that he hadn’t  _meant_  to make Liam wait.

Still, he can’t help but add, a little more snarky than he means to, “Maybe I should have invited Harry instead.”

When Zayn’s eyebrows furrow downwards, Liam explains with a shrug, “At least  _he_  would’ve been here…” He glances at his watch with mild interest. “38 minutes ago.”

Zayn purses his lips, squinting just slightly as he tries to read Liam. “I don’t think you’re prepared to go down this road,” he says matter-of-factly, and it’s not a lie. He’s well aware of how Liam gets anytime Harry is even  _mentioned_  within a fifty foot radius of Zayn.

When Liam quirks his eyebrow as if saying,  _try me,_ Zayn obliges. “Alright, well…” Zayn pauses, trying to decide if winning this is worth what he’s about to say.

And, well, he’s always been a bit too competitive for his own good. “I think he would’ve been too busy to come.”

Zayn blinks innocently, picking up the menu in front of him to pretend to glance over the choices. After making Liam wait a moment before he explains, he lowers it just enough to show his eyes. “Too busy letting me eat the candy off of his thong.” 

Now it’s Liam’s turn to squint his eyes, opening his mouth to let out a disgruntled “ _Hey_!” He frowns so deep it practically etches into his skin. “Don’t you dare say that to me.”

Zayn sets down the menu in front of him, offering a shit-eating grin to his boyfriend. “Why not?” He asks, batting his eyelashes a little too well. 

Liam grunts, an exasperated look on his face as he thinks about how to even begin battling that question. Finally, he ends up with a gruff “You know why.”

Zayn pretends to think. “What about if I tell you all the things Harry whispered in my ear at our concerts?”

Liam shakes his head vehemently. “No, please don’t,” he whines. A sudden idea coming to him, his eyes flicker mischievously as he tilts his head to the side. “Or I’ll have to go over all the things Zedd told me, too.”

_This_  is what breaks Zayn.

Liam feels a sick sort of victory at having won this round. 

“There’s nothing between you two!” He cries, slamming his hand on the table in the middle of the outburst.

The waiter takes note of Zayn having arrived, seemingly considering walking over to them before quickly deciding against it.

“And there’s nothing between you and Harry,” Liam notes as calmly as he can, though he slams his hand on the table all the same, the blood still pumping hard in his veins as he thinks about him and Zayn together. 

Zayn squints his eyes, but doesn’t deny it. “Fine. You’re right,” he finally gets out after a moment. 

The awkward pause that follows fills the air, forcing them to sit on what’s just been said. “Here, grab my hand.” Zayn sets it out on the table, reaching across to get as close to Liam as he can. 

Liam looks at it suspiciously and doesn’t move.

Zayn huffs. “Just hold my hand, please. I’m trying to have a heart-to-heart.”

Liam can’t help but let out a small laugh, though he does his best to cover it, not wanting Zayn to think he’s laughing at him. Even though he is.

Because of course  _Zayn_ , the sappiest sod on this earth, would ask for a heart-to-heart. Right after rubbing another man in his face.

Their relationship is a strange one, that’s for sure.

Liam listens, though, grabbing hold of Zayn’s hand and squeezing it gently. Deciding he’s the one who should start, he whispers, “I’m sorry I snapped at you. I’m really glad you made it.”

Zayn smiles, nodding slowly to accept his apology. “And I’m sorry for bringing up–” He hums a few different tones instead of words, as if that clears it up. “And I’m sorry I mixed up our meeting time.”

“I just–” Liam lets out an exasperated sound. “I’m not sure why, but there’s something about you and Harry together–the idea, the  _thought,_ the mere possibility of it–it just… drives me mad.”

“I’m sorry,” Zayn laments with a pout. “But I love you.” He leans as far forward as he can. “And I can tell you there’s really nothing between us. Promise.” He waits until Liam mimics his movement to press a light peck to his lips, not able to give anything more with the table in between them. “Plus, you know Harry never got to do that.” He pauses to grin. “And never will.”

“Nor Zedd,” Liam stage whispers, cupping his hand around the side of his mouth as if he’s telling some huge secret. Smiling as he leans even further forward, he presses his lips against Zayn’s. 

“I love you, too,” Liam says after a moment, finding his way back to his normal position as Zayn does the same. Their hands still intertwined, Liam squeezes Zayn’s hand one more time. “Glad you made it,” he reaffirms gently. “And I’m glad it was you that came and not Harry.”

Zayn rolls his eyes but chuckles nonetheless. “I’m glad it was me, too.” 

There’s a lull in the conversation as Zayn’s eyes hungrily wander over to the piping hot food arriving one table over. “Can we finally order now?” He asks hesitantly, unconsciously licking his lips. “I’m starved.”

Liam laughs, looking down at the menu again. “ _Please_ ,” he pleads, his stomach rumbling right on cue. “All this talk about you and Harry has got me famished.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I just love writing jealous ziam hahaha :D especially when it has to do with zarry
> 
> Please let me know if you like it!! I posted this on tumblr last week, but forgot to post it here so I thought I'd put it on here as well. Love you all xxx


End file.
